1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substance detection sensor, and more particularly to a substance detection sensor for mainly detecting the type or amount of gas.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, material sensors for detecting gas or liquid have been used in various industrial applications. The material sensor is used for qualitative and quantitative analysis of specific gases or liquids.
For example, there have been proposed sensor arrays including a resistor containing a conductive substance, and first and second conductive leads spaced apart from each other and electrically coupled via the resistor (cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-10703).
In the sensor arrays of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-10703, the resistor is formed by applying (casting) a solution containing a conductive substance so as to contact the first and the second conductive leads, and then drying the solution.